Roller storage systems are used, in addition to cassette storage systems, in automated teller machines, cashbox systems and other money processing systems, such as, for example, automatic cash desk vaults and money recycling systems. Roller storage systems allow bank notes to be deposited and dispensed in a quick and simple manner. When deposits are made into the roller storage system or the roller storage system is filled, the bank notes are successively wound onto the winding drum between the winding layers of one or two films. In a first variant of a roller storage system having just one storage strip, the bank notes are held between the winding layers of a strip-shaped film serving as a storage strip. In a second variant, in addition to the first film, a second strip-shaped film, serving as a cover strip, is provided. For the first and second film, a first and a second film drum are arranged spatially separate from each other in the roller storage system. The two films are brought together via a respective deviating roller. At the deviating rollers, the sheet-type objects, when deposited, are introduced between the films and, when dispensed, are withdrawn from the films. Leaving the deviating rollers, the two films are fed, lying one upon the other, to the winding drum. The sheet-type objects are thus held between the first and the second film. The present roller storage system is here constituted by a roller storage system of the second variant.
For the dispensing of the sheet-type objects, the films are wound off from the winding drum and wound onto the film drums. In this operation, the sheet-type objects are released from the winding layers and can be successively withdrawn. The dispensing of the sheet-type objects is thus realized according to the “last in”, “first out” principle.
Since the depositing and dispensing of the sheet-type objects is realized automatically and at high speed, it is of crucial importance that the sheet-type objects are guided and held by the films in a reliable manner. If a sheet-type object becomes wholly or partially detached from the films during transport, then this leads to a jam in the roller storage system, with the result that the apparatus has then to be opened manually and the cause of the jam removed. For this, operation of depositing or dispensing the sheet-type elements must be interrupted.